


day at the beach

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Day At The Beach, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where they're at the beach(stiles catches a seagull. derek is not amused.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: 100 Words?! [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192081
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	day at the beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flymeofftoneverland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymeofftoneverland/gifts).



> written for the eternal sterek discord drabble challenge and the prompt "don't be such a sourwolf"  
> based off [this](https://www.tiktok.com/@reesekropp/video/6861310664795835654?_d=secCgsIARCbDRgBIAIoARI%2BCjxPKJIO%2BdwfDyd%2F1MU00xBWcusaIAn52k3WaHye%2B6QP%2BpsbZ6Yk%2BDDJNcr59oFkWkhWvX6zfSViWKSFu5oaAA%3D%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&sec_user_id=MS4wLjABAAAADgoc5ibI37Cw4PA93FFiqy2OTfJpl3n6TZxW2D6nGggN67j6sbUqRSaxusX8zggY&share_app_name=musically&share_item_id=6861310664795835654&share_link_id=a75849fb-3558-4e52-82bd-44ecba8604cd&timestamp=1597685361&u_code=dc73j2b1a61h1b&user_id=6822276562387076102&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=android&utm_source=copy&source=h5_m) tiktok and my wonderful em proving that we can sterek anything
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
> *also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

Stiles lays buried in the sand under a beach towel awaiting Scott’s signal.

“ _Now! Now now!_ ” 

He flips the towel off his head, covering the seagull that landed on his chest. “Derek! Look! I caught a seagull!”

Derek squints into the sun and rolls his eyes. “Let it _go_ , Stiles…” The exasperation is evident in Derek’s voice even over Scott’s infectious laughter.

“Don’t be such a sourwolf!” Stiles pouts but lifts his arms, letting the seagull go. Derek shouldn’t be surprised by their antics anymore. 

The pout is wiped from his face when Derek plants a kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
